The present invention relates to a modular cladding element, and an assembly of cladding elements particularly adapted for covering the surface of an underlying structure, such as a wood deck, porch, or boat pier. The invention provides a generally maintenance free, wear-resistant surface that is attractive, easy to clean, convenient to install, and relatively inexpensive.
Many prior art cladding and modular deck elements are designed to mate with adjacent elements along respective sides using, for example, complementary integrally-formed fasteners. A precise fit and arrangement is generally required in order to properly assemble the elements on the structure being covered. A problem arises when it becomes necessary or desirable to position the elements such that the same type of fasteners of adjacent elements are arranged side by side. In this case, the elements generally cannot be conveniently and readily fitted together.
The present invention addresses this and other problems of the prior art by providing a cladding element which includes more than one fastener type on one or both longitudinal sides of the element. In one embodiment, the invention includes a removable male fastener which, when removed, allows access to a female fastener formed on the same side of the element. The invention thus permits attachment of an adjacent cladding element having either a male or a female fastener.